1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a fixture housing for recessed speaker. More particularly, the present fixture housing allows for quick installation of the housing by using a plurality of one-way securing members to connect the housing with the fascia trim.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
In some home speakers are placed in recessed fixtures, these fixture are often similar to electrical lighting fixtures that are placed in the ceiling as recessed lighting. In this form of lighting a hole is made in the ceiling and a fixture is secured within the hole. Electrical wiring is connected to the fixture and lighting is placed into the recessed fixture to provide lighting that essentially shines downward. In new home construction the fixture is often secured to a horizontal ceiling joist. In other installations the fixture is secured to drywall or sheetrock between the joists where it may or may not be secured to the two adjacent joists. In any of these cases, after installation of the drywall or sheetrock a hole is cut through the sheetrock or drywall and the cosmetic fascia or trim is installed to the recessed fixture. In all installations within a house or building performing the installation is a quick and efficient manner reduces the cost to construct the building or house. While the installation is typically installed in the ceiling, the installation can also be installed in a vertical wall for speakers, controls or other purposes.
A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,540 issued on Feb. 10, 1981 to Paul J. Kristofek discloses a mounting Arrangement for Recessed Light Fixture Housing. To install the invention disclosed in this patent a user pushes the main housing into a hole and then engages clips that are secured with detents on the side of the main housing. While this patent discloses a recessed lighting housing the flange is integrated with the main housing and the electrical connection is from a separate socket that is installed into the top of the main housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,399,104 issued on Jul. 15, 2008 to Margaret Rappaport discloses a Universal Trim for Recessed Lighting. This patent uses a series of alternating tabs that grasp the inner and outer walls of a housing to retain the decorative trim plate. While the patent discloses a method of securing and removal of the trim piece, there is no retention of the housing within the hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,420 issued on Jun. 30, 1970 to R. M. Kripp discloses a Recessed Light Fixture. The recessed light fixture uses a series of slots and pins to retain the trim plate onto the housing. The electrical connection is wired directly into the top of the housing. The connection is with slots and pins and requires an installer to have access to both sides of the ceiling to secure the fixture and bezel.
What is needed is a fixture that uses a plurality of one-way securing elements to center and lock the cosmetic bezel to the housing. The proposed fixture housing for recessed speaker provides this solution.